1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and therapeutically valuable oxodiazine compounds, methods of preparing said compounds and a pharmaceutical composition comprising at least one of said compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antihypertensive and/or cardiotonic heterocyclic compounds inclusive of 5-(4-pyridyl)-3H,6H-1,3,4-thiadiazin-2-one are disclosed in European Patent Application No.85227.